


Clara and Ten: The Mystery of Green Manor

by orphan_account



Series: Clara and Ten [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: wholockians, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old house. A mysterious moving statue. People disappearing and showing up in different times. The game is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Consulting Detective

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Eleven is now Ten, I've rewritten the story to be part of another series.

Sherlock Holmes was never an easy person to get along with. Even though he was his best friend, John had to admit he wasn’t a great person to be around even at the best of times. But being around him when he was bored was on par with getting a sneak preview of hell. Boredom brought out the worst in Sherlock. John knew this better than anyone, but he couldn’t let him do as he pleased, so he had to stay at Baker Street, and be patient. Sherlock was being unusually quiet. A surprise to John, but a pleasant one, since Sherlock was well known for passing the time by doing ‘experiments’ or using John’s pistol to shoot the wall, so quietness was a breath of fresh air. It didn’t last long, however. Sherlock walked in the living room, in his typical dressing gown and smart clothes (a rather unusual combination in John’s mind), and he had some words to say about John’s blog.  
“The Hounds of Baskerville?” asked Sherlock, with an tone John could only describe as ‘confused by stupidity’. “Isn’t that the name of the documentary?”  
He laid down on the sofa, and started his thinking pose; closing his eyes and putting his hands together under his chin, almost like praying.  
“First of all, the documentary was an episode of Military Secrets” corrected John “And secondly, were you looking at my blog again?”  
“Of course. Got bored.” explained Sherlock.  
John gave a small sigh of relief. For a second he was worried Sherlock was finding a baby and seeing how it reacted to cocaine.  
“I really don’t understand why you feel the need to keep doing that. There really isn’t any need to. There’s no benefit to your mental or physical well being whatsoever” said Sherlock.  
“I told you, beca-” began John, but was interrupted by Sherlock  
“Because your therapist thinks it’s good for you, I know. Mind you, this is the same therapist that thought your tremor was because you were traumatized.” said Sherlock with a small smirk. John had a smirk of his own.  
“You sound just like your brother” replied John.  
Sherlock looked at him. John’s jab at him being like his dear old brother seemed to get to him, so he got up and went outside. When he got back, he had a carton of cigarettes. John saw him try to light one, and he took it off him and threw it out of the window. Sherlock laughed.  
“Like that’s going to stop me” Sherlock said with confidence.  
His confidence didn’t last long, as Mrs. Hudson came in and whisked the carton out of his hand and threw it out of the window too.  
“Oh come on” said Sherlock, with a look of a child who’s had his PlayStation taken away.  
“Cold turkey, remember?” said John. “There’s got to be something else you can do to pass the time”  
Sherlock thought for a few seconds. He knew that experimenting wasn’t an option after John went ballistic after finding a dog about to be infected with poison ivy.  
“Cluedo?” asked Sherlock.  
John gave him a look. The same look he gave anytime Sherlock went out of line.  
“How about chess?” he asked, with a look as close to begging as Sherlock could get.  
“Oh, I like chess. Still haven’t beaten.” said a rather excited Mrs. Hudson, who came in with the tea.  
Sherlock was surprised by his landlady of all people challenging him to a game of chess, but he looked happy.  
“Well, since you haven’t played in over 7 years, your luck may change” said Sherlock, with a permanent grin planted on his face.  
If it wasn’t Sherlock, John would have questioned how he knew something as random as how many years it had been since Mrs. Hudson had played chess.  
“I’ll get the board” said Sherlock, as he walked into his room, obviously happy to do something to give his mind a challenge. John decided to ask Mrs. Hudson what she was thinking.  
“You do realise this is Sherlock Holmes you're playing against, don’t you?” asked John, expecting she’d realise her mistake and go back downstairs.  
“Anything to keep him from shooting the wall again. Besides, I reckon I could give him a run for his money.” said Mrs. Hudson, who looked even happier than Sherlock did. Maybe she didn’t get much time off to play chess. Sherlock came back in with the board, and set it up. John stayed to watch. Sherlock playing games was always an amusing sight, especially if you’re not playing.  
“Would you like me to go easy on you?” asked Sherlock, his confidence glowing like a light bulb.  
“Dear, I’ve been playing this before you existed. I should be the one going easy on you” replied Mrs. Hudson, as confident as Sherlock.  
This is going to be interesting thought John, as Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson set up the pieces.  
“So, white or black?” asked Sherlock.  
This was his typical tactic. Sherlock’s skills of deduction were extremely useful in a game of chess, and the choice of white or black was the key part, but Mrs. Hudson did something no one had ever done when playing against him.  
“You pick, dear” replied Mrs. Hudson.  
Sherlock looked confused. This meant one of two things. She was over confident, or she was clever. Sherlock then smiled, though for John, Sherlock smiling was never a good sign.  
“This is going to be fun.” said Sherlock.

The game went normally for the first few moves. Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson both took their time, with Sherlock taking a few pawns, and one of Hudsons knights. At first, it looked like a clear win for Sherlock, but after Mrs. Hudson took one of Sherlock’s bishops and both his castles, John started to have doubts. John may have been impressed, but Sherlock looked like he just saw a monkey tell him to shut up. Sherlock was always the best at chess. The only person who stood a chance was Mycroft, so Mrs. Hudson taking some of his big pieces was a huge shock. For a second, John was worried Sherlock would have a tantrum, (he often had one when he lost something), but instead, he was smiling. John had never known anyone to smile while losing a game, especially chess. Mind you, this was Sherlock Holmes. As the game started to get interesting, with Sherlock taking most of Mrs. Hudson's big pieces, and her making good use of her queen, John’s phone rang. It was Mycroft. John sighed, then answered.  
“This is Mycr-” started Mycroft.  
“Mycroft Holmes, yes I know. How did you get this number?” interrupted John.  
Sherlock gave a quick look, then went back to his game. He knew that when his brother called, he usually had something either boring or fascinating to say.  
“That is information I cannot displace. I want you to give my brother a message.” said Mycroft, with his typical uninterested voice. “The doctor is coming.”  
Then he hung up. John was confused. What doctor? Was Mycroft sending someone to check that Sherlock hadn’t gone insane? Whatever it meant, it could wait. Mrs. Hudson had just gotten a check on Sherlock, who was starting to look like he was actually struggling.


	2. The Doctor and Clara Oswald

Clara was pacing around the TARDIS controls. She was bored. Not to the same levels as Sherlock, but still bored. After going to Camelot, she decided maybe it was best just to stay at home for a little while. However, she was starting to think back to her past relationships. She was single, and had been so for a while, so she decided to try and remember what it felt like not to be single. The boyfriends, the girlfriends, the friends with benefits and the one night stands. Since she had lived hundreds of lives through her ‘echos’ there were quite a few of them. But one stuck out in particular. Harriet Watson (Harry for short). It was originally just a one night stand, but after they started meeting more and more, things became more serious. They had fun, they got along, Harry got along with Clara’s friends and family, Clara got along with Harry’s friends and family, especially her brother, John. For a few moments, Clara smiled. Then she remembered the drinking problem, and the day she left her. Then she stopped. She kept in touch with John, though they hadn’t met personally since Harry left. She also read his blog, which had become an internet sensation. Clara had to admit something about Sherlock definitely caught her interest. Just as she considered asking the Doctor to drop her off outside Baker Street, the Doctor came to the deck, hyperactive as hell. This was a good sign, as hyper meant going somewhere awesome. He threw his trenchcoat on one of the strange columns that held the room up and started working the controls.  
“Good news, Clara. We’re going to see Sherlock Holmes” said the Doctor, giddy like a schoolboy.  
Clara felt a little giddy too. This was a big coincidence, Either that, or he could read minds. The Doctor starting working the controls, and Clara started pacing, with a small smirk, which the Doctor noticed.  
“You a fan of his blog?” he asked.  
“Yeah, but I knew his friend John a lot more.” Clara replied, happy to be doing something normal. “Technically, I knew his sister, and then I got to know him.”  
The Doctor continued piloting the Tardis, but his curiosity kept him talking.  
“You were friends with his sister?” he asked. He had a habit of getting interested in her personal life when she brought it up, which Clara would have found suspicious if he wasn’t an alien.  
“Well, more than just friends.” Clara said, half hoping the Doctor wouldn’t understand what she was implying. The Doctor did understand. Since he was over 900 years old, bisexuality wasn’t a shock to him in the slightest.  
“I’ll call Sherlock’s brother. Let him know we’re coming.” the Doctor said, getting off the subject like he normally did.  
“How do you know his brother?” Clara asked  
“Long story involving Sontarans, the royal family and a cookie.” the Doctor replied.  
After a surprisingly long phone call, even by the Doctor’s standards, the Tardis landed. Clara didn’t even notice. Usually, it jerked around a bit, but this time it landed as smoothly as a lift. 

John was enjoying Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson's chess game when he heard a strange noise. Almost like an engine. Then, a few seconds later, the doorbell rang.  
“Get that for us, will you John?” asked Sherlock impatiently.  
John, used to being asked to get the door, was already at the stairs. He guessed it was another client, who couldn’t have picked a better time to arrive, but an old friend wasn’t something he expected in a million years.  
“Hey, John” greeted Clara.  
“Hello, yourself.” replied John, trying to hide his disappointment at the fact that it wasn’t a client.  
“Um. How’s Harry? Is she… doing OK?” asked Clara, feeling rather uncomfortable bringing up Harry.  
“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t seen her in a while.”  
“That makes two of us”  
There was an awkward silence, which was broken by a rather loud checkmate by Sherlock. Clara, remembering about Sherlock, decided to go up the stairs by herself, leaving John to close the door. When she got into the flat, Sherlock had moved on from the chess game, and was about to start playing his violin. Before she had the opportunity to say hi, Sherlock spoke.  
“Good evening Doc-” he paused after he noticed Clara. “-tor. Oh, you’ve changed… gender. Can you do that? Suppose it would come in handy.”  
Clara just stood there, frozen, unsure about what to do. She eventually decided to just be honest.  
“Oh. No, no, I’m not the Doctor, I’m Clara Oswald” she said, putting an end to Sherlock’s confusion. She extended her hand, and Sherlock shook it.  
“Clara? As in..?” He looked to John, who nodded. “Ah, so, is the Doctor here, I heard the TARDIS. Or are you borrowing it?”  
“Yeah he’s just around the corner, down the alley.” answered Clara, as Sherlock put on his coat and scarf and walked down the stairs. Before Clara could follow, John spoke, looking like he’d just seen a magic trick.  
“Would you mind explaining what the hell is going on?” he asked, obviously confused beyond reason.  
“It’s easier to show you, come on.” Clara walked down the stairs, as John followed. As they turned into the alley, Sherlock was walking into the TARDIS, which as far as John was concerned, was just a police box from the 60’s. Clara walked inside, but as John was about to follow, she popped her head out.  
“Fair warning, this is going to blow your mind. Don’t question how it works. Just accept it.” she said, and then went back in.  
John took a breath, and walked in, and his jaw dropped instantly. What he saw seemed impossible. It was a whole room inside a box. He got outside and studied the box from all angles. Then went back in. It still seemed impossible. Sherlock and Clara both noticed John’s reactions, and tried to hide their laughter. First reactions to the TARDIS were always fun to watch.


	3. John's First Time in the TARDIS

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last an eternity. John explored the room, while everyone watched. Eventually, John broke the silence, with a sentence that everyone else in the TARDIS knew all too well.  
“It’s bigger on the inside.” exclaimed John, still shocked at what he was seeing.  
“Yeah, I get that a lot” said the Doctor. John kept staring in awe at everything in front of him. “It’s my ship. It’s called the TARDIS. It travels anywhere in time and space. Trust me, that’s all you need to know.” he added. This information only confused John even more.  
“Hang on, so this a ship, that’s bigger on the inside, and can travel anywhere in time and space?” asked John.  
“Pretty much” said Clara and Sherlock at the same time.  
John’s reaction was a noise no one in the room had heard a human make. Clara laughed a little too much, and then went to John in order to help him relax. Sherlock turned to talk to the Doctor.  
“So, new face?” he asked.  
“Yeah, had this one for about a few years now. Not perfect, I’ll admit. A bit skinny, and I’m still not ginger, but, hey, could do worse.”  
“Anyway, why are you here?” Sherlock asked before the Doctor got off topic like he normally did.  
“Well, we’ve had a rather, eventful few days, so we decided to come here and relax.” the Doctor said.  
“Hang on” John asked, finally regaining the ability to speak “You came here to relax?”  
“Yeah, why?” Clara asked.  
“Well, this isn’t exactly the place you come to relax.” John replied, finally getting over the shock of walking in a time machine.  
The group went into Baker Street. The Doctor and Sherlock talked about the detectives previous cases while Clara looked around. In the kitchen, she noticed a lot of Sherlock’s experiments. Since she was used to aliens, they didn’t really have an effect on her, which troubled her a little. After Sherlock told the Doctor about his most recent case involving a hound, there was another knock at the door.  
“I’ll get it” said John, who prayed that it was a client. The others waited anxiously. John walked up with the stranger, who greeted everyone with a handshake. He was very shaky, which was strange since it was summer.  
“Hi. I’m Sam. I’m here with a case.” Sam started talking about himself. Sherlock wasn’t listening, he was more interested in Clara. He could deduce Sam if he wanted, but Clara was here first. From what he could see so far, she was from Blackpool, she lived in a flat in London, most likely East London, and had only been traveling with the Doctor for a few months. Eventually, Sam managed to catch his attention.  
“Are you listening to me?” he snapped. Obviously he wasn’t happy with being ignored.  
“I’m sorry, could you please get to the case?” He replied, making it perfectly clear he wasn't interested in Sam’s life story.  
“Right. Of course, um-” he began, but Clara interrupted.  
“How was the bus?” she asked. The others all turned to look at her, but she didn’t take notice. She simply kept walking around the room, stopping to look at the bullet holes on the wall. She didn’t realise she had said it until she noticed everyone looking at her. “Oh, sorry, I was thinking out loud. Carry on.”  
“What makes you think it was a bus?” Sherlock asked, curious if Clara was more than just a pretty face. Clara didn’t know what to do. She could tell Sherlock was judging her, as well as everyone else in the room, and she suddenly felt very nervous. She had tried deduction before, but never out loud with other people. After a minute or so of everyone waiting patiently, mostly Sherlock, Clara decided to just go for it.  
“There’s a tea stain on his back, recently, at least today. If it was on his front he would have just slipped, but on his back means it’s someone else’s tea. And from the stain, he or she must have been quite close, which means it must have been an enclosed space. Also, you have really bad bags under your eyes. You've been trying to get some sleep, but you didn’t get any. You must have been trying to sleep while you were on the bus.”  
“Could have been a train” interjected Sherlock.  
“The bruise. A small one on the right side of his forehead. If it was a train, it would just be a little uncomfortable, but a bruise means he was trying to sleep on the bus, and after a bump, or a sudden turn, his head goes right into the window, and bruise”  
No one said anything. They just stared in awe. Someone in Baker Street managed to deduce what a person was doing earlier that day, and it wasn’t Sherlock Holmes. John look positively shocked. He had no idea Clara was that smart. It was Sherlock who broke the silence.  
“How did you learn to do that?” he asked, looking thrilled to meet someone who could match him and wasn't related to or trying to kill him.  
“Your website and his blog are extremely addicting, and I get bored really easily” she answered honestly.  
“Hm. I’d hold onto this one if I were you, Doctor.” Sherlock said, clearly impressed.  
“Uh, I hate to interrupt, but I do sort of have a case which you might be interested in.” said a rather frustrated Sam.


	4. The Green Manor

“I’m from Jeyton. It’s a small village near Bristol. Very old fashioned. Every single building there has been standing for over a hundred years. It’s a nice place, mostly.”  
“Not interested, moving on.” interrupted Sherlock. Sam was sitting in the chair facing the window while Sherlock sat opposite him. Clara was in the kitchen preparing coffee, while the Doctor was standing by the doorway and John took notes by the table.  
“Um, sorry, anyway.” said Sam. He was still shaking. “There’s an old house in the woods. We call it the Green Manor, perhaps you’ve heard of it.”  
“No.” said Sherlock.  
“Well, it was built by-” Sherlock sighed. “Anyway. The people who built it lived there for about 10 years until one day they disappeared. No sign of them anywhere.”  
“Why should this interest me?” asked Sherlock.  
‘Please be something interesting’ John pleaded in his head. At this point, Clara handed everyone a coffee and sat on the sofa. Only Sherlock rejected his coffee.  
“Because-” he stopped, as if to catch his breath. “People thought it was just a one time thing. But, everyone who has gone inside that house has gone missing. And I mean everyone.” said Sam.  
“Wrong” said Sherlock.  
“What?” said Sam.  
“If that was all you had, you’d have gone for help ages ago. But something recent caused you to come all the way to London for help. Something must have happened that caused you to travel all this way. My best guess is that you went into the house and saw something which no one would believe. So, what did you see?” Sherlock responded.  
“Right. I don’t know why, I just knew something strange was going on at the house. I didn’t go into the house, I just went to have a look. And, I looked at the house and I saw a- a statue in the window” Sam said, shaking violently at the word statue.  
At this point, the Doctor stopped leaning and walked closer to Sam, trying to catch every word. Clara’s heart started to race. She had recently met an Angel up close. She never wanted to lay eyes on one again.  
“It was- looking at me. I went to take a picture, but it was gone when I looked back at the window.” Sam said.  
“What did it look like?” the Doctor asked, now a lot closer than Sam was comfortable with.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t get a good look. It was quite dark.” Sam said.  
Sherlock sat in his chair, pondering what he had just heard. It was intriguing, he had to admit. Maybe it would turn out to be another urban legend of pure coincidence, but at least it wasn’t dull. Sam got up and left his number by John’s table. He then walked out the room as quickly as he could without running.  
“So.” started John. “It could be just an urban legend. I’ve looked up the woods he mentioned. They are quite extensive, it is possible for people to go missing there.”  
“Over 100 years of people consistently going missing in one house. That’s not a coincidence. There’s something going on there.”  
“Mind if we tag along?” the Doctor asked.  
“Why not? It’s always nice to have company.” Sherlock said.  
“Do I not count as company?” retorted John, looking genuinely offended. Sherlock said nothing. He simply put on his coat and scarf and went downstairs. Clara walked closely behind, leaving the Doctor and John behind.  
“Can I borrow your computer?” the Doctor asked.  
“Go ahead. Everyone else has” John said. While the Doctor searched everything he could about Green Manor, Clara followed Sherlock outside. Sherlock stood by the road and pulled out a cigarette he had hidden in his pocket. He took a single puff before looking to Clara.  
“So, how good are you at deduction?” he asked. Clara barely registered the question. She was more interested in something else.  
“How do you know the Doctor?” she asked.  
“You first.” Sherlock replied. “That man in the green coat.” Clara turned around and saw a tall ginger man wearing a coat that looked too big even for him. He was on the phone and looked particularly miserable.  
“Unhappily married, most likely on his way home from a visit with friends.” He walked past them and Clara smelled very strong beer on him. “Yep, definitely a visit with friends.” She looked at his shoes. “His shoes are clean but they’re old, so he must be low on money, possible unemployed.”  
“Not bad.” Sherlock said as he inhaled more nicotine. “Though you missed the fact that he’s divorced.” Before Clara could ask how she missed that, Sherlock explained himself. “Unshaven, old shoes, old coat, alcohol, must have been kicked out of his house about 3 months ago due to low pay.”  
“Damn. OK, you’re turn. How do you know the Doctor?” She asked, more adamant for an answer this time.  
“I met him while I was at university. He offered to take me anywhere, and I asked him to take me to 1888” Sherlock said.  
“Why that ye-” Clara started. “-Oh, you wanted to solve the mystery of Jack the Ripper.”  
“I did solve the mystery, actually.” Sherlock said. “Can’t tell anyone, of course.”  
“Why not?” Clara asked.  
“Cause then everyone would know.” Sherlock replied.  
It wasn’t hard to see why the Doctor and Sherlock took a liking to each other. For all Clara knew, Sherlock was just the Doctor’s final regeneration. Before Clara could beg Sherlock to spill the beans on who Jack the Ripper was, the Doctor and John walked out of the front door.  
“Right then.” the Doctor said. “Off we go. To the Green Manor. Allons-y.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been put on hold as I am having trouble with the middle and end parts of it, and I'd like to finish another part of Clara and Ten.


End file.
